Total Drama Secret Services
by Lady Hain
Summary: Another total drama season but what's this?  Chris isn't hosting?  Nope! Who would be more perfect to host a military-based show than Courtney herself! 16 teens now battle it out for fame, glory, and drama in Total Drama Secret Service!
1. Chapter 1

Old reruns of Total Drama Island come to an end and you are about to put down the remote when the first commercial pops on, revealing Courtney and you drop the remote in wonder and terror. She clears her throat.

"Attention all fans of the Total Drama series and people of the world in general. This is Courtney speaking the CIT of the cast and _yes_ I have heard all the other names that were brought my way no _thanks_ to that stupid psychopath of an ex b-b-ugh! Who cares about that? I'm here to tell you that the producers wanted me to host my own Total Drama reality based show and so here it is. A chance to be famous, compete for money AND a spot in the top military services in our country. Yes, you heard me. Military Services. Ladies and gentlemen I will be the host of Total Drama Secret Service. I'm sure you've all seen the mishap alien episode from World Tour. Would you've wanted to know what the _real_ Area 51 looks like? Well now's your chance! Just go to the Total Drama fan website and submit the following form. We are only accepting 16 applications, eight boys eight girls and whatnot _so_ you'd better make it good because this is _not_ for pu-wait…what do you mean my five minutes are up? I _demand_ for extra time!" The CIT began screaming and you could of sworn a curse word was gonna pop up but the station switched to the next commercial. A season with Courtney as the host? Please…how hard can it be?

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Clothes:

Pajamas:

Hair:

Body:

Extra appearance details (make-up/tattoos/ect.):

Endurance levels (1 being weak and 10 being body builder):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents:

Crush: Yes/No

Audition Tape:

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm taking a whack at this and decided to spice things up for using Courtney as the host! I will have my own OC in it but as a co-host only. I must stress that if you make a guy OC it will pretty much be instantly in because so many female OC's scramble for the few spots on any total drama starring you fic. I also replaced the "crush" there so I can get start getting ideas for your character. Once the official list is posted, I might ask for possible pairings later on. So what are you waiting for? Let's get this thing started! ^_^**


	2. Full Cast List!

Total Drama Secret Services

**HERE'S THE FULL CAST LIST! **

Girls

1. Natsuki "Suki" Morie (The Japanese Gamer) The Dancing Snake

2. Waverly Alice Boss (The Optimistic Disney Fan) Fizzy Starburts

3. Scarletta Decomino (The Mother Hen) Desire at gunpoint

4. Neveah Ramires (The Social Butterfly) JadeTyga

5. Daniella Rosette Maylin (The British Black Belt) Zania330

6. Ash Wilton (The Manipulative Boy Hunter) Always Ashlyn

7. Madeleine Harrison (The Crazy Nice Girl) Kagane-Rui

8. Lauren Nicole (The Shy Cute Nerd) Cerridwen-Maiden

Boys

1. Kelvin Ed (the Hothead) Thunder-Eternity

2. Caleb Page (the Loner) TotalDramaKingdomHearts

3. Jameson Len Croenn (the Apathetic Skater Guy) Silvore

4. Calvin (the Psychotic Fireworks Expert) hawkfire111

5. Brad Pratt (the Musician) BackstreetBoysAndTheHills4eva

6. Sebastian Knight (the Aloof Detective) ZombieMuffin

7. Shawn Vander (the Chemist) DarkReconz

8. James Green (the Nice Guy) halloween-summoner

**Aaaaand the apps are closed! Thank you everybody for sending in awesome characters! Sorry to those who didn't get picked but as I said before, there's a method to my picking! The only question I will now ask for your character is: Who do you see him/her being in an alliance with?**

**More questions about your character will be after the introductions which will be up soon! Other than that, everybody have a great New Years holiday! **


	3. Arrivals and Intros Part 1

A camera zooms in on Courtney standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Welcome Total Drama fans! This is your host and CIT Courtney! True, I have had my fair share of drama from the Total Drama series but after having _Chris MacClean_ running it three seasons straight, who wouldn't be tired of him, right? Right! So for this very special edition of Total Drama, the winner will not only receive a prize of 1 million dollars but all access to any military operation out there, even the secret service! So without any further to do, let's MEET OUR-loser-CONTESTANTS!" She spread her arms wide as she finished the last part with a plastered grin on her face.

A tuttering noise could be heard and the camera pointed upwards. A large helicopter was drawing near to Courtney and as it got to the 10 feet mark, it lowered a rope latter while throwing out a few bags. A figure was seen sliding down the ropes and landing on top of the bags with a thud.

"Ow…" The helicopter quickly went back to where it came from and Courtney was immediately in the shot besides the newcomer who was getting slowly getting up and shaking off dust from her black cargo pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first arrival! Natsuki "Suki" Morie our Japanese Gamer of the group!" Suki stood straighter reveling a long sleeved yellow shirt underneath a short-sleeved white t-shirt. Her eyes widened and shook her brown, medium-length hair.

"Um…I'm the first one?" She looked at Courtney unsure of what was going on. Courtney on gave a smile and nod.

"Yes! Please gather your bags and put them next to that green bus over there." The camera quickly zooms over to a big forest green double decker bus a few yards away from the two ladies.

"And you might want to do that quick because our next contestant should be arriving…" The helicopter noise was heard again. "…now!"

Following the same procedure as the first contestant, Suki struggled to get her bags before hearing a loud scream.

"BANZAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" She and Courtney looked up and instead of seeing bags being thrown down…the second contestant jumped first…and landed right on top of Suki and her bags. The driver of the helicopter was stunned for a moment before making sure the bags were thrown on top of the jumper.

"Aaah…a-and our second contestant to arrive is Madeleine Harrison…are you okay?" Suki could be heard mumbling from the bottom, but Madeleine shook her head and bounced right up. She had dark brown, waist length and wavy hair with side swept bangs and wore black skinny jeans that were folded up fifties style, a baseball shirt with the sleeves being black with the Beatles logo on the front also in black with original hightop Converse.

"I'm aaaay okay CIT!" Suki mumbled again, this time catching Madeleine's attention.

"OhmygoshI'msosupersorry!" She quickly threw all of her bags off of Suki and helped the dazed Gamer girl up.

"It's ok-"

"My name's Madeleine, what's yours? And cool converse by the way! I prefer the high top kind but it's still so awesome! Do you need any help with your bags? I wanna get as much muscle building as I can cuz who knows what kinda challenges will be thrown our way! C'mon, let's go go GO!" She began humming "Eye of the Tiger" while picking up at least two bags in each arm. Courtney held a finger pointing to the bus as the two scurried (well, mainly Madeleine scurried) over to the green bus. The CIT turned to the camera, frowning.

"Izzy…meet your match. And can the helicopter come any faster? We are on a deadline here!" As if on cue, the helicopter appeared. The third contestant arrived sliding down the rope latter, topped by placing a foot on the last step and jumped off without any sound effects except for him reaching for his hat as it flew off. His clothes were very simple (black t-shirt, back jeans, and black sneakers) He shook his white and spiky shoulder length hair in hopes of it to be a little less messy while going over to his luggage.

"Caleb Page, our first male contestant!" Caleb looked back and nodded while heading to the girls. Suki stood expectantly and held out his hat.

"Hey…here you go. Suki." As Caleb set his bags down he gave a small smile and took his hat.

"Hey…" Madeleine butted in.

"HIYA! My name's Madeleine! _Awesome_ hair! It's so white like snow and kinda reminds me of Christmas but not really because you're wearing black and that's not festive at all-OOH wait, it reminds me of Jack the Pumpkin King! That's _it_!" She pumped a fist of delight in the air as Caleb scooted over away from the hyper girl and over to Suki's side as fast as he could. Before Courtney could have a chance to comment, the helicopter appeared again and instead of lowering the rope it actually landed. This caused Courtney and the others to quickly close their eyes (with the exception of Caleb holding on to his hat). Once the copter flew back up, the dust calmed down revealing a girl wearing a low cut yellow tank top with blue jean short shorts topped off with white high wedges. She ran her fingers through dark brown waist length hair that kept in a ponytail. Courtney's hands were on her hips.

"Excuse me, what do you think your doing? You're suppose to come down like everyone else!"

"And that's where you're wrong Courtney _dear_. I'm not like everyone else." She gave a wink to Caleb who was staring at her, causing Suki to be a little ticked off.

"Yoo hoo! Do you think you can help me with my bags? I'm awfully dizzy from that ride." Caleb slowly nodded and walked over to help her.

"Gentlemen, may I present to you Ash Wilton." Courtney glared at the girl as she walked over (with Caleb following right behind her) to the girls.

"Ladies." Ash flicked her hair as Caleb set down her bags.

"Hi slut!" Madeleine exclaimed in an ever so cheery voice. Ash glared while Suki held back a snicker. But of course, before the girl had time to respond the copter was at present once again. They saw a figure climbing down the ladder…and then a second figure climbing down the ladder. The second figure however fell after slipping half way through and landed on the luggage.

"Ooooh…" The group looked at Courtney who turned to the cameras and smiled.

"Our 5th contestant of the group! Please welcome Calvin and his ugh…raccoon…Ace!" Ash walked over to the boy leaning on the heap and bent over, examining him. He was not entirely her type for being scrawny, but still had nice features especially his spiky blonde hair. His clothes were also simple, he wore a red shirt with black stripes and black shorts.

"Hey there _handsome_. You okay?" She winked. The boy raised his head in a dizzy matter.

"A-are you an angel?" This made Ash smile even more.

"No but I could be." She tried to ignore the gagging noises being made from the group in the back but shrieked as a furry little raccoon suddenly jumped from the heap and landed on the boys' chest, shook his little fist at the girl and proceeded to slap his human companion. This caused Calvin to "snap out" of it, mumbled a thanks and walked towards the group, with a still shocked Ashlyn following him.

"Sup guys! Hope you don't mind Ace tagging along!" Madeleine squealed with delight and patted the creature causing it to be pleased as introductions were being made.

"WAZZUP DUUUUUDES!" A figure came flying out of the copter, almost looking like he was heading straight towards the bus. Madeleine and Calvin were cheering (while Ace looking a little peeved that a female's attention was somewhere else) while the rest scattered and scurried like ants to get out of the way.

"It's a bird!" Madeleine exclaimed.

"It's a plain!" Calvin followed the statement. They were about to sync the next phrase while Courtney interrupted.

"It's Jameson Len Croenn you _idiots_! And OH MY GOD!" At that moment, the young man smashed his chest right onto the side of the bus and proceeded to tumble down the side of the double decker, landing with a very loud thud. The two cheering duos ran straight over to him. Jameson hand ginger, shaggy looking hair that'd best be described as a "Rupert Grint" cut. His body was scrunched up from the fall, but his clothes consisted of a yellow shirt with a skateboard on it and a white long sleeved shirt underneath as well as low cut faded brown cargo shorts and black sneakers.

"Thank goodness he wore a helmet." Suki whispered over to Caleb who nodded in response. The skateboard however, was in worse shape than the guy was.

"_Dude_ are you okay?" Jameson opened his eyes and Madeleine and Calvin stood over him. He opened his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Call me Len man." As the two started to pull Len up Ace snatched his helmet and began to scurry off.

"Aw man, come back Ace!" Madeleine rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Len.

"My name's Madeleine! That's Suki and Caleb-" The two nodded as they set the new arrival's bags down, "- and Calvin was the guy with the raccoon and that's Ash!" Ash flashed the best smile she could give while Len flashed the peace sign. "And that was so cool with what you did! All I did was jump out of the helicopter and land on the ba-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" A scream was heard from the helicopter and Courtney put a palm to her face. "Oh for crying out loud, seriously?" Except this time, the contestants' bags were thrown ahead of time.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A girl in a purple camouflage short sleeve top with a black belt around her stomach, black boots, and a purple wrist band on her right wrist posed on top of one of the bags in a Praying Mantis form. Her straight brunette shoulder length-ish hair fell back into place thanks to her purple hair band.

"Well, at least her favorite color is confirmed." Ash muttered, almost envious of the new female's hourglass figure. _Almost._

"'Ello mates! Daniella Rosette Maylin at Secret Services service!" She gave a bow, picked up her bags and headed over to the group.

"Oh cool, a British accent?" Calvin smiled and the newcomer while Ace was giving her his best "love me because I'm cute" expression.

"Indeed I am Dr. Watson, indeed I- a double decker? Blimey I feel more welcomed already!" She ran over to the green bus and gave it a hug. "Don't fancy the colors too much, but you'll have to do!" After a few moments she took a look at the group. "Where the rest of you blokes?"

"U-um…hello!" The group turned and Courtney brimmed with more than excitement than usual. A tall girl with long brown hair and small-rimmed glasses wearing a double sleeved (top being purple and white underneath) shirt with jeans looked down and was blushing furiously.

"Ah! Lauren Nicole right? But of course I'd remember _any _admire of mine! I'm so sorry we didn't recognize your entrance!" Lauren only shook her head.

"It's um…alright. I'm just glad I'm meeting you i-in person!" She gave a small smile while picking up her bags and scurried off to the group. The others were a bit unsure, but just as Madeleine was about to give her introduction to Lauren, Ash smirked and placed a hand on the newcomers shoulder.

"Hi sweetie! My name's Ashlyn, but you can call me Ash! It's so great to meet you." Madeleine glared but Lauren was already oblivious to the tension.

"I-it's nice to meet you to! I hope we can all get along…"

"Oh trust me…we will." Ash then proceeded to give out the names as the rest murmured "hi's" or nodded.

"Well, we're _finally _at the halfway mark and…" The cameraman gave Courtney a sheet of paper. As she read it her expression was not exactly thrilled.

"What do you _mean_ we have to go to commercial! I don't care if the helicopter got wrecked I want the contestants here _now!_" The others looked at her expectantly, causing her to throw her hands up.

"Ugh! Fine! We'll take a break! In the mean time, confessionals are in the bathroom of the dou-" The group made a scramble for it, leaving Courtney in the dust.

"…I'd _so_ better be getting my money's worth for this…."

**-Confessional Cam-**

**Suki: "From getting toppled on by bags and a contestant to meeting other contestants and seeing what they can do…" She sighs, "I'm really hoping the others who show up aren't as bad." **

**Calvin: "Okay, so not a bad group to start off with. I'm really hoping I get to use my *****ahem***** **_**special**_** equipment." Rubs his hands together while giving off a rather evil laugh. **

**Ash: "Are you kidding me? All of these contestants are total **_**losers**_**! There isn't a guy here worthy of my attention. Lauren can totally be useful in the future but there'd better be some good lookers quick or hell is gonna break loose." **

**Madeleine: "WooHOO! I'm so super excited about this! Everyone seems nice so far, well Ash seems to be like a Heather, but did you guys see what Len and Daniella did?" The girl begins to squeal in delight. "Hello world, get ready for some F-U-N!" **

**Ace: Makes some hand motions that looks like falling, proceeds to fall on the floor, then do the same pose as Daniella's entrance, sulks a bit, twirls his finger right next to his head, makes kissing noises, flips imaginary hair, then moves his arms up as if to say "explosion". After finishing, he just sits there thinking and then proceeds to give the camera his best "love me because I'm so cute" look. "Aaaaw…" The look turned into a death glare at the cameraman.**

**Caleb: "Well…Suki seems nice at least…" A small blush forms on his face. **

**Daniella: "I will definitely give these mates a run for their money, but the gang looks top notch so far! Blimey, I can't **_**wait**_** for the rest of the group to show up! Britain, you shall be pleased!" **

**Lauren: "So far so good I guess? At least Ash seems okay…" Looks down and twiddles with her fingers. **

**Courtney: "Am I in for a challenge with these people? Maybe. But I will prove to them that I am such a much **_**nicer **_**and more **_**generous **_**host than MacClean ever will be."**

**A/N: Phew! That was tough. Well, I was hoping to get the introductions in one full part but with the way I've been working on things, it wasn't going to happen. So, the next part will be in shortly! If there's anything I missed about any of the characters introduced in the first part, please tell me! Other than that, sit tight for the next chapter! **


	4. Arrivals and Intros Part 2

"Aaaaaaaand we're back! Sorry for the small _difficulties_ that were thrown our way. Don't worry though! This will _not _happen again!" After grinding her teeth a bit, Courtney suddenly remembered to put on the best smile she could. Sniggers could be heard from the background and the camera zoomed towards the group (minus Len who was the last person to reach the confessionals due his…small..injury).

**-Confession Cam-**

**Len: Cracks knuckles and stretches, "Okay, so I finally managed to make it here! But dude, you see those other dudes and dudettes out there? So far Maddie seems like a cool chic. Totally up my ally and same as the Brit Daniella. Every guy's gotta admit that forghein accents are hot! Speaking of hot, that Ash girl's got some!" He wiggles his eyes, then frowns. "Other than that, I'm really hoping to meet more of the dudes…" As he leans back to think, Len accidentally falls over and a loud crash is heard. He holds up a finger, "I'm okay!"**

The tuterring noise was heard again and the group looked up at the sky. It was a helicopter all right…with a dent in the driver's side and a wing missing. On top of that, it was going up and down like a roller coaster, causing the passenger to fall off. However, the copter this time was only ten feet off the ground and the newcomer landed on his feet with a loud thud. Despite the dust, everyone could make out that it was a male with spiky blood red hair, a black t-shirt, jeans, and black army boots. The copter lifted about 20 feet in the air as the driver threw the luggage out…making sure it hit the contestant. One was fortunate to land on his head.

"OW! YOU BASTARD! COME BACK AND I'LL SMASH THAT PIECE OF CRAP INTO PIECES!" He shook his left fist, revealing to the group tattooed celtic designs all over it. When the dust finally settled, a shark-tooth necklace was clear around his neck. Courtney's eyes narrowed at the boy and jabbed a finger at him.

"You? Were _you _the one who caused the delay in the first place!" The guy turned around, smirking.

"And if I did _sweetheart_? If I'm not mistaken, aren't you fond of hotheads?"

"You you…_you_!" Was all the CIT could say. The guy picked up all of his bags and headed to the group, still holding a satisfied smirk on his lips. Once the group saw him however, Caleb gulped while Ash completely ogled him. His body was fairly decent while his arms were particularly muscular.

"Sorry mate, didn't quite catch your name back there." Daniella was the first to speak when the contestant threw down his bags. He looked at the group coldly, his smirk gone.

"Kelvin Eld. Nice to meet you guys…" Maddie smiled and began to buzz him with questions, causing Ash to frown in disapproval. The camera zoomed to Courtney who was clearly trying to remain calm but…

"SHUT UP AND WHERE IS THE NEXT CONTESTANT?" Kelvin's eyes snapped up then looked back down at Maddie before answering any of her questions.

"I'm guessing we get interrupted a lot, huh?"

"Yuppers!" The guy raised an eyebrow and decided it was best to ignore the hyper active girl for the time being, especially when one heard a scream from high in the heavens. Another pour soul slipped off of the copter, but unlike Kelvin's arrival, the machine was a good 25 to 30 feet off the ground. A suitcase was pressed up against his chest and what looked like to be wings for a split second was actually just a lab coat with a long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans underneath it. The guy landed flat on his back, causing the group to cringe and go "Ooooh" with Len after coming out of the confessionals shouting "Perfect ten dude!" and trying to get Kelvin to high five him (to which he did for humor's sake), but his suitcase was held up high as if to protect it. The guy stood up and brushed off his jeans while holding up a hand and grinning.

"Hi gu-AAAAAAH!" Two more suitcases were thrown off and despite is scrambling around he managed to catch one each in his two open-finger gloved hands, the glasses he was wearing were close to falling off. Maddie applauded.

"Look Suki! A Libra!" Some of the members chuckled while Suki shyly smiled and looked away. The guy sighed again, put the bags down and pushed up his glasses. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Shawn Vander everbody. Shawn? Everybody else. You know where to go." Shawn nodded and gingerly picked up the suitcases.

"Whatcha got there man? A bomb?" Calvin clapped a hand hard on his back. Ace was over in a shaded area sulking due to all of the attention that was put on other people instead of him. His ears perked up at the word "bomb". Shawn laughed nervously.

"You…could say that. Just some powders and small chemical liquids that, if put into the proper combination, _can_ be deadlier than the atomic bomb." Ace suddenly snatched a bag and ran.

"NO! MY TRINITROTOLUENE CASE! COME BACK!" Shawn gave a little trip as he started off the small chase. Calvin followed after him.

"Aw man, come on Ace!" The others looked at each other.

"T-trinitrotoluene?" Lauren quietly asked. Len put an arm around her, causing her to blush and gave a smirk.

"Formally known as the famous T…N…T…my dear." Kelvin gave a low whistle.

"Explosives? In a military themed competition? Kid's got guts." Maddie laughed evilly.

"Explosives go BOOM!"

_BOOM_

A rather loud explosion rang through the air. The group was terrified of the possibility the TNT going off, but were more terrified of the fact that the sound went off a second after Maddie made the statement. Everyone shifted uncomfortably except for Len.

"So…_who's_ gonna go boom?" The gang looked towards the direction of a new voice. It was a female this time. She was small in height and wore a white sundress with a black and white polkadot headband, matching combat boots, and a messenger bag which was the only bag in sight for the new girl. Eyes looked over to the right arm, which held a small pistol. Then noticed the holster on her hip. She patted the gun as she placed it in the holster and adjusted a dove shaped clip in her pitch black colored bangs. She adjusted her Rivers Cuomo glasses in place and strolled over to the group. Shawn appeared just as she reached the group, holding his suitcase close to him with Calvin scolding Ace right behind him.

"Scarletta Decomino. Pleasure to meet you all!" She smiled and the group as the others gave there intros. Kelvin gave a smile and flexed his left arm.

"Nice tattoos…" He eyed her 'we're all mad here' and 'my destiny is my own; on her arms and a rose vine and angel on her neck, the Cheshire cat on her wrist, and a pair of vampire bit marks on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"No prob, but what about that gun? Aren't you suppose to be 21 or over to carry a license?" Scarletta raised an eyebrow.

"So? What if I am?" He smiled and looked at Courtney who was currently checking her watch.

"Hey sweetheart! You never said anything about an old hag being in the group!" Scarletta's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Old _hag_? Why you-!"

"I didn't put an age limit on the applications now did I? Besides, the normal age to get into the military is 18 or over. Even if you get into the military, it takes _years_ to get into the secret services so shut it punk! And AGAIN WITH THE LATENESS? COME ON PEOPLE!" This time the copter was heard…except…singing was heard in the background.

"_Up where they walk! Up where they run! Up where they play all day in theeeeee suuuuuuuun!" _A young girl's voice could be heard as the helicopter began to arrive in a "slow motion" setting. Her long, red-gold wavy-ish hair, complimented a tank dress (black at the top with grey, black and yellow flowers on several layers of white sheer) and simple black heels. Other than the girl singing, the group could also make out another figure in the passengers seat.

"_Wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that wooooooooorld!" _As soon as the helicopter stopped the girl finished and hoped off the ladder, bowing. The passenger in the helicopter slid down and managed to catch most of the luggage. This time, the passenger was a male wearing a whit short sleeved under armor shirt, light blue Nike sports shorts, and red and black Nike sneakers. His hair was scruffy, short and dark brown with it being spiked a bit in the front. Ash (like Kelvin's entrance) particularly noticed his bit of muscle.

"Ooooh, hello everybody! It's so nice to meet you all!" She picked up a couple of her bags and scurried off to the group, getting names and leaving the new guy slowly following after her. Courtney gave a small smile.

"Well, that was handy! Everyone, this is Waverly Alice Boss and Brad Pratt!" Brad smiled and some of the dudes went over to him once he put the bags down.

"Hey dude! Jamison but please call me Len. Why'd ya double book?" Brad looked over to who was talking to Maddie and Scarletta.

"That was such terrific singing! From the Little Mermaid right?" Waverly shook her head in excitement.

"Yup! Areil's my favorite Disney princess!" Scarletta shook her head.

"Still, that was very dangerous with you riding halfway on that ladder. You could've hurt yourself!" The girl looked down sheepishly.

"I…just didn't like heights. Plus, the driver said he'd throw me out on the spot if I threw up in the chair." After a bit of hearing all of that, the guys looked at Brad with explanation.

"…..that and when she started singing Disney songs…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I don't like Disney too much and made the suggestion for her entrance."

"Oh ha ha ha! That's so funny! And hey….you probably get this a lot, but did you know your name is very close to being Brad Pitt? Not that I don't like him of course, he's one of my _favorite_ actors." Ash ran a finger up and down his arm causing the man to blush and grin a bit.

"Ya, but surprisingly, hearing it from you made it a bit better." The two were completely oblivious from the glares being made on both sides. The camera zoomed in to Courtney who was smiling.

"Ratings already? Chris, I will totally _dominate_ your host streak."

"You can dominate me anytime sweetheart!" Kelvin's voice rang from the background, causing Courtney to frown.

"WHERE ARE THOSE CONTESTANTS?" This time, on cue the copter showed up but it was swaying furiously all around. The contestants could clearly see why. Instead of holding the normal one passenger, it was carrying three plus luggage. A girl with long dark brown hair and bangs while wearing a plain black V-neck (or at least it was noticeable) was chatting away with a guy with brown shaggy hair in the back seat wearing a red muscle shirt. The cause for the ferociously swaying machine however was due to another boy with short black hair in the same style as the guy with brown hair wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with neon green sleeves, black cargo pants, and silver-and black sneakers. The guy held a magnifying glass to his eye and seemed to be looking for stuff all around the helicopter. This, however, was making the driver incredibly ticked off and thus he proceeded to swiftly turn the copter on its side so that everybody plus luggage fell out. However, since the copter was only 15 feet in the air, the fall wasn't bad enough for everyone to gasp about. Instead, they just crashed.

"Um…are you guys all right?" The group looked around and realized it was Caleb that voiced the question who was standing next to Suki and Lauren. Waverly's eyes lit up when she noticed him

"Oooooh! You look like Jack the Pumpkin King!" Maddie looked at her in amazement and squealed.

"That's exactly what _I_ said!" The girls squealed in unison. The girl stood up and laughed, brushing herself off, causing the girls to give small gasps. The new girl had a body figure that not only the females but even Ash was jealous of. The boys (minus Caleb and Shawn who rolled his eyes at the group) proceeded to look at each other with an "oh yeah" expression. The other two guys slowly got up and brushed themselves off as the girl quickly made her way to the group for introductions.

"Hi! I'm Neveah Ramieres! Oh that is such a cute raccoon you have! And cool tattoos! Is that a gun? I hope you're safe with it! Oh you two look absolutely adorable! That purple looks totally rad on you! Oh my gosh, did you know you have a small resemblance to Jack the Pumpkin King? In the less creepier way of course! Oh this is so just totally awesome, I'm so happy meeting all of you guys and girls!" The boy with shaggy dark hair suddenly gave a gasp and pointed to the group.

"A_ha_! I _knew_ (pointing to Kelvin) he was the one who wrecked a bit of the helicopter!"

"And you concluded that how genius?" Kelvin's voice couldn't be any more sarcastic. The boy didn't take any notice.

"And I _knew _we were going to be in a bus! My friend, I believe that will be ten bucks!" His 'friend' rolled his eyes and dug through his jeans, smiling.

"Hey Courtney! Sorry for the delay. After seeing Brad and Waverly team up, we just thought it'd make your life easier if the three of us teamed up too." Courtney smiled at the guy.

"Thank you_ James Green _and _Sebastian Knight_ and _Neveah Ramieres_ for being so kind and considerate! You two know where to go." They nodded and headed over to the gang. "Sups", "hey's", and high fives echoed and everybody started to chatter about how everyone was here and going on about likes and dislikes so on and so forth.

"Guys?" Courtney began.

"That is such a _cute_ raccoon! What's his name?" Waverly proceeded to pick up Ace and patted him along with Maddie. Scarletta kept a close eye on them as she was talking to Neveah and Daniella.

"Ace. He definitely likes you two." Len chuckled.

"Maybe he could even teach me a few tricks."

"Uh, guys?"

"So, you like explosives?" Kelvin, Brad and Shawn were in a group.

"No…I like chemicals. I plan on being a top notch chemist someday!" Brad rolled his eyes in a teasing way.

"C'mon, your experiments gotta have a…what 90% fail rate?" Shawn's expression drooped.

"Maybe…"

"He_lloooooo_ _guuuys?_" Courtney was about to explode when she remembered something in her back pocket.

"So, you work out any?" Ash was over on James' side in a flash. He gave out a chuckle.

"Yup! In basketball so I gotta stay in good shape!" Caleb rolled his eyes and turned to Suki and Lauren.

"What do you girls like to do?" Suki gave a small smile.

"I like to play games and love to read manga!" Lauren blushed and looked down.

"I…like to study…so I r-read a lot…"

"Cool. I like to read a lot too." Suki looked away, annoyed for being a bit ignored.

"_WILL EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN!" _Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs while blowing into a whistle which made a screeching noise. Silence filled the air and everyone looked at Courtney, a bit stunned.

"Well now, since everybody has gotten to know each other, time for the rules!" A groan rang throughout the group causing the CIT to frown once again.

"Zip it losers! This is my show now, not Chris's! First off, on the very front of the bus are 16 seats. 8 seats on each side. You must be present in these seats when we depart for any challenges. Then, there are stairs that lead up to the kitchen area on the first half of the second floor. Showers are in the middle and boys _must_ use the stairs in the showers to get anywhere on the bus. Reason being is because your bunks are in the back half on the bus in the lower floor. The bathroom on the first floor will separate the boys and girls sleeping areas." Len raised a hand, pleasing Courtney greatly.

"Yes Len?"

"Does that mean we have to take those stairs to the bathroom instead of going right through the girls room?" Courtney nodded.

"Yes, yes you do." Groans could be heard from the boys while a few sniggers where heard from the girls.

"In the back half on the second floor is the extra special room area for the challenge winners. Think of it as the "1st Class" World Tour." Cheers were quickly replaced.

"Betcha 50 pounds that I'll get in on first class first!" Daniella shouted confidently in the air.

"You are so ON!" Kelvin reached over and the two shook hands. Courtney rolled her eyes, wondering if the hothead even knew the British definition of "pounds".

"ANYWAYS! Speaking of challenges…First Lieutenant McCoy, will you please come out?" The doors to the double decker opened and out stepped a girl wearing an all forest green military uniform and black shiny shoes along with a matching white military cap that was low on her forehead. The jacket consisted of two golden S's stitched on top of each other on the left side and two black stripes on her shoulders that held 8 little white stripes on top of them. A badge with her headshot and "First Lieutenant Jennifer McCoy" was pined on her right breast pocket. She saluted Courtney.

"First Lieutenant Jennifer McCoy at your service ma'am." Courtney smiled and gave a nod.

"At ease lieutenant, thank you." McCoy lowered her arm and waited for instructions.

"Now as you all know, a host can't really be too much of anything with out his…or _her_…co-host. The secret services gladly lent me their topnotch officer. However, that's not of importance. Look closely at her jacket." Everyone gathered around the lieutenant, along with Sebastian looking her up and down with his magnifying glass.

"Each one of you will receive that same jacket minus the sixteen stripes on her shoulders." A few groans emitted from the girls.

"Um…are they _all_ forest green? It really clashes with what I'm wearing…" Waverly pocked at the jacket nervously. Courtney shook her head.

"No. You just need to wear it during challenges. Failure to do so will result in _grave_ consequences."

"Oh okay, awesome!" Waverly gave a small cheer and smiled at Maddie who gave a thumbs up.

"At each elimination challenge, people who are exempt will receive a white stripe and move on to future events. The person who is eliminated must burn their jacket immediately, pack their bags and go home." The group stared at Courtney expectantly.

"What?"

Lauren spoke up…timidly. "T-that's it?"

"Yes! There will be a challenge each week, so that makes it 16 weeks of your whole summer. Oh! Speaking of challenges…" She checked her watch and looked up at the gang rather evilly.

"Get situated soon! The first challenge starts in 1900 hours." Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"That means 7:00 PM you maggots! Now MOVE MOVE MOVE!" McCoy yelled at the group, causing the kids to scurry as fast as possible. The First Lieutenant walked over to the hostess's side.

"Shall we Miss Courtney?" Courtney's grin was that of an evil clown.

"Oh yes…yes we _shall!_" The walked into the bus as thunder could be heard in the distance. Ringing an almost foreshadowing tone.

**-Confession Camera-**

**Shawn: "This-"**

**Lauren: "i-is-"**

**James: "gonna-"**

**Scarletta: "be-"**

**Calvin: "become-"**

**Maddie: "the most fantasticulous-"**

**Caleb: "worst-"**

**Waverly: "supercalifragilawesome-"**

**Ash: "beautiful sixteen-"**

**Daniella: "fab weeks-"**

**Neveah: "of my-"**

**Ace: makes the "I'm so cute" face again**

**Suki: -sighs- "stupid-"**

**Kelvin: "hot babes? Thank you-"**

**Sebastian: "most interesting-"**

**Brad: "pretty cool-"**

**Len: "Dudes and dudettes I've met so far in my life! WOOHOO!"**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ...intros…over…with…*falls over in exhaustion*. If I've missed anything about your character in details sorry! Thankfully, more info about each OC is in the first chapter reviews! Well, now since intros are over with it's time for more questions! Your character has been introduced to some pretty interesting people so far. Who are your possible friends, neutrals, and enemies and how would they treat them? Do you see any love interests possibilities for your OC? You can PM me the questions or put them in the review! Hope I'm doing a good job so far, the next challenge will be up soon! **


	5. Mother Nature's Furry Part 1

Once the excitement was over on the whole "who was bunking with who" the gang proceeded to move into the seating area of the bus. In the front row on the left were Caleb and Suki, Waverly and Maddie (who currently had Ace in her lap), Scarletta and Calvin, along with Sebastian and Neveah in the back. On the right side were Lauren and Shawn, Len and Brad, Kelvin and Ash, and Daniella and James in the back. Daniella and Neveah were talking about the latest fashion trends and hometowns while Sebastian was scribbling who knows what in a notebook. James laid back and was listening to music while Brad and Kelvin were giving their full attention to Ash. After not having much luck with Lauren, Shawn just looked out the window in a sulking matter and Caleb and Suki were talking about bands. Waverly and Calvin were talking about animals (with Ace happily snuggling on Waverly's lap as she petted him) and Maddie and Len were apparently playing an intense game of some patty cake (to which Suki would sometimes lean over and yell "Patty Cake Champion right here!*"then continuing her talk with Caleb) Courtney stood up in front of the bus and grabbed a microphone.

"Attention everyone, can I have your attention?"

Chatting still continued, causing Courtney to scowl.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The gang (minus James) pressed their hands to their ears and once everything relaxed, they gave their eyes to Courtney.

A light drizzle began to form in the sky. The pitter pattering noise on the windows of the bus felt comforting to some but was a bit nerving to others. Courtney smiled at the way Mother Nature was "agreeing" with her. Dusk was beginning to be seen in the sky. She held the microphone up to her mouth again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, not only were jackets on your beds but for this particular challenge, you must change into exercising clothes." Ash raised her hand.

"Yes Ash?"

"_Please _don't tell me they're the same ugly color as the jackets." The bus came to a jerking halt, causing everyone to move forward in surprise. McCoy turned around.

"You've got a problem with the jackets maggot?" Ash's eyes grew wide and shook her head. McCoy stood up, "Good." She then proceeded to open a drawer at the front of the bus behind Courtney to reveal the exercising uniforms.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Ash: "**_**Why**_** couldn't Courtney get a cute army boy instead of some knock off sergeant from Cadet Kelly?*" She pauses, then face palms. "I've gotta really stay away from Waverly…"**

**-End Cam-**

It was plain and simple. The t-shirt was white with the "SS" sign in gold once again and the shorts were once again forest green. A groan was let out from the girls and…_some_ of the guys.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Kelvin: "Okay so let's get this straight…white t-shirts…drizzling rain…and possible running for our first challenge? Conclusion? Well…let's just say I'm **_**not**_** going to be disappointed!" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.**

**-End Cam-**

Once the right amount of uniforms have been distributed, Courtney checked her watch. 7 o'clock on the dot and the sky was dark enough for the gang to not see everything. Perfect.

"Please get changed immediately! I will meet you all outside in fifteen minutes." Everyone was still.

"Do we have to wear our jackets?" Lauren asked shyly.

"No, now come on! Move it!" Courtney screamed, causing all of the kids to scatter in to their rooms. While Len and Sebastian thought it was a good idea to cut through the girls sleeping area, all they got were screeches and stuff thrown at them.

"Retreat Sebastian, retreat!" The two scrambled out of the room and went up the ladder as Calvin rolled his eyes.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Calvin: "Even **_**I**_** know better than to take shortcuts like that. Come on guys, have a bit of respect."**

**-End Cam-**

Scarletta sighed and went over to pick the stuff from the "attack" up.

"Hey, hey! Let's compare!" She heard Maddie's excited voice.

"Compare what?" Waverly asked.

"Bodies!" This caused Scarletta to flush. Sure she had a boyfriend back in her country, but that didn't mean she wasn't for one team only. As Scarletta turned around, she saw most of the girls were in the process of getting their shorts on or still changing out of their normal clothes. Ash scoffed at the girls' silly "expectations".

"Please. It's all very clear who has the best bod around here." She began flaunting and modeling around.

"Ya, but they barely reach D don't they?" Waverly asked ever so innocently, causing Ash to flush with anger and the others to giggle. The only ones who weren't totally involved in the body contest were Suki and Lauren. Suki was already dressed and sitting Indian style on the floor while Lauren suddenly flushed with embarrassment at the words "d" and immediately covered up her chest.

"Wh-what? W-w-we're talking about our b-b-boobs?" Scarletta rolled her eyes and walked over to the two, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you look fine! Besides, it's a stupid comparison game that's all." Lauren felt a bit more relieved but continued to put on her shirt a bit timidly.

"_I'm_ surprised that you're not joining the contest Scarletta. You're what…21 and you look like 18!" Scarletta shrugged.

"23 actually. We Italians eat very healthy."

"Well if you Italians eat great then that must mean we British girls eat like queens!" Daniella said off to the side. She and Neveah were standing side to side and posing due to Waverly and Maddie picking those two as the best bodies in the female group. Ash was in a corner sulking.

"I thought Brits ate crap foods." The Hunter said in an ever so snobby voice. She suddenly felt fire burning through the back of her skull and turned around, squeaking. Daniella's eyes were practically on fire from glaring.

"You wanna talk smack about my country any more you no good for nothi-"

"N-Neveah's the winner! Don't you agree Waverly?"

"O-oh totally Maddie! N-n-Neveah won!" The two girls were squatting behind Scarletta's legs and holding on to each other for dear life. Daniella hung her head in defeat as Neveah gave an apologetic shrug. Ash rolled her eyes, stood up, and opened the door to the bathroom/confessionals when….

"Ow!"

"Okay, not cool man!"

"Wasn't _my_ bright id-gah! That's my hand!"

"Sorry!"

"Ouch!"

Out came tumbling Len, Calvin (contradictor much?), Kelvin, Brad, Sebastian (already in their uniforms) and the confessionals camera guy. The girls watched the scene in shock. Other than Ash, Daneilla and Scarletta were already standing above then with eyes like coals. Amongst all of there struggling, Len looked up and gulped.

"Uuuuh…hey dudettes!" Kelvin quickly got up to his feet.

"Oh ladies! We were uh, getting along well so we decided to…to…do a group confessionals!" Sebastian timidly stood next to him and whispered.

"Um Kel? It comes to my attention that the girls are all _extremely_ pissed off-"

"No _shit_ Sherlock!"

"-and possibly think that we are gay." Kelvin looked at the girls and a realization came over him.

"…retreat dude?" Calvin asked.

"Retreat men! RETREAT!" The boys all scrambled to the other side. Minus Brad ho turned around and winked at Ash, Scarletta, and Daniella.

"You ladies _all_ get A's in my book." He gave a smile and well, Ash looked away shyly, but he could tell that if he didn't move his ass soon he'd _still_ be clawed by the two girls standing next to her. The cameraman was starting to move slowly towards the bathroom when Daniella's arm clamped roughly down on the poor man.

"And _you _were apart of this _brilliant _scheme _how_?" He gulped.

"They…paid me five bucks each…"

"Cough 'em up _uomo*_." Scarletta's accident suddenly came out very thick and the cameraman decided it was best to follow orders.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Suki: "Well Caleb wasn't in the group pile…at least that's a good sign." **

**Kelvin: "Did I see that coming? Okay, totally should've. Was it worth it? Hell fucking **_**yes**_**." **

**Sebastian: -writes in a notebook- "So if by default Neveah became the winner of the hot body contest and her boob size was waaaay up there and Daniella was runner up then that's gotta mean…" Counts fingers and writes some more in his book, "EUREKA! The average boobie size is a C!" **

**Ash: "Ugh, the perverts! And out of all of them the only one who wasn't pig-ish was Brad. Still, those bastards will **_**pay**_**."**

**-End Cam-**

Before anyone could do anything else, a high pitch screech could be heard outside. And then another…and then a pattern of more screeches.

"Crap! That's Courtney's whistle!" The girls squealed as they scrambled to make last minute adjustments and rushed out of the door. The rain turned into a nice hard drizzling. Thunder could be heard in the distance. Once everyone got outside, the boys in the bathroom scooted over timidly to the girls. Calvin and Len scooted over to Maddie and Waverly who both crossed their arms.

"Heeey, we had a bit of time to kill! Besides, Kelvin _did_ think of the whole scheme."

"I don't care. We're not talking to you." Waverly shook her head in agreement with Maddie.

"Nope. Not for a looooong time." The boys sighed.

"Wait…where's Ace?"

**-Confession Cam-**

**Ace: -proceeds to clear his throat and looks at the camera in a rather boring way for five minutes. He suddenly smiles and holds up a light purple bra- "Duuuude, nice!" The cameraman and raccoon proceed to high five each other.**

**-End Cam-**

Caleb and James went over to Lauren and Suki, giving their small waves.

"Glad to know you two weren't in the dog pile." Suki looked at Caleb, who simply blushed a bit and nodded.

"Hey, a girl's body is to be respected and five bucks to see who was hotter wasn't worth it either. It so should've been more." James leaned back and winked at Lauren who turned thirteen shades of red despite the slightly cold rain. Scarletta remained in between the group and glared at any man from the group who dared ventured into the girls side. Brad took several steps towards her, then proceeded to lean a bit towards the bus.

"Hey Ash! Lookin' good!" Ash proceeded to roll her eyes and not pay attention to him.

_PHWEEEEEEEEET!_

The chattering stopped as they all turned to look at Courtney. Lieutenant McCoy was standing next to her holding an umbrella that was big enough for the two of them.

"I asked for 15 and you guys gave me TWENTY?" She screamed. Daniella spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry 'bout that boss, we had a bit of…a _pest_ control problem." She glared at the guys who looked away and whistled.

"Ugh whatever. In the military, being late has its consequences! I _was_ going to be nice and just give you guys twenty laps around the bus and then drive you to our first challenge location BUT since you all SCREWED UP you will all run from here to the first challenge sight!" A series of groans let loose among the crowd.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Shawn: "Great, just great. I'm not the most…"physically fitted" boys among the group but a small break would have better than none! Thanks Courtney, you're **_**way**__**better**_** than Chris any day…" He gave a loud sigh and crossed his arms, "…bitch."**

**-End Cam-**

"I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINTS NOW MOVE YOU LOSERS!" She proceeded to make the most high-pitched sound that she could with her whistle and everyone began to start running in different directions.

"THAT WAY YOU IDIOTS!" She pointed the same direction the bus was (north) and everybody finally fell in place. Kelvin caught up to Ash who was in the middle of the group.

"Hiya hot stuff. C'mon ya can't be mad at _me_ forever!" Ash began to pick up her speed when.

_KA-BOOM_

A loud thunderstorm vibrated through the sky. This caused Ash to jump and cover her ears. Kelvin laughed.

"What? Afraid of a lil' thunderstorm are we? Well, your loss scaredy cat!" He passed her and headed to the front of the group with Daniella and Neveah but upon passing Scarletta she followed him like a hawk. Brad strolled up to her and placed a hand on her.

"Don't worry, I'll run with you if you'd like." Ash gave a small smile and resumed her running with Brad.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Ash: Sighs, "Okay…I have a fear of thunder…but if this first challenge is what I think it is, there is no **_**way**_** I'm letting losers like Kelvin and…well let's be honest, pretty much the rest of the group with the small, **_**small**_** exception for Brad. Besides, this whole staying mad at the perverts thing? Just a strategy. I'm not losing this first challenge even if my **_**life**_** depends on it."**

**Sebastian: "So, concluding ideas about the first challenge? Well, let's just say it's going to be **_**very**_** physical. Plus, there is so a 50% chance or higher that even this running thing will kill half of the group before we get there. This Ash girl however…her tactics are very intriguing…" Begins scribbling in his notebook more. **

**Waverly: -Rubs her feet- "Oh, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to bring heels for this series…." **

**Scarletta: "This is to all of the men on this show. You get any closer to my girls and I'll **_**pound**_** your sorry asses to pieces." **

**Ace: -leans back with arms behind his head, his feet propped up against the seat and the light purple bra in his lap. He gives a thumbs up sign on his left paw, wiggles his eyebrow, gives the peace out sign and resumes his "relaxed" state.**

**Daniella: "Lads and lasses? Let the games finally begin!"**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: As Daniella stated, the games have officially begun! Who'll make it to the first challenge first? Find out in the next installment! And if you're character didn't get much "screen time" don't worry! I'm trying to distribute this out as much as possible! Oh, and here's the side info on the stars.**

***Patty Cake Champion: mentioned in Dragonball Z the Abridged made by TeamFourStar**

***Cadet Kelly: Ash is referring to the Sergeant played by Christy Romano in the fairly old Disney movie Cadet Kelly**

***Uomo: means "man" in Italian. **

**If your character didn't get a confessional, then you CAN put one in and I'll try to get it in the next chapter, which I will try to put up before I go back to college! Other than that, hoped you all enjoyed it! **


	6. Mother Nature's Furry Part 2

Remember that "drizzle" rain? Well, now it had turned into a full on rainstorm. Not only that, but the once hard dirt melted into mud. It was about two miles before the group caught sight of the green bus. Courtney was standing under the big umbrella with Jennifer waiting in impatience.

"_Come on! Let's keep this show moving people!" _Despite the group was around fifty feet away, Courtney's speaker just made her voice ten times more annoying.

"Psh, whatever. Sweetheart can't keep her panties in a bunch. I'll see _you_ ladies later." Kelvin picked up his speed and with his passing of Daniella and Neveah he took the lead. The two girls shrugged.

"Wanna go faster?" Neveah asked.

"Nah, in no hurry mate. Besides, rather keep things at a comfortable pace with the weather and, well…_these_." She pointed to her chest and Neveah nodded understandingly.

"Gotcha, but jeez couldn't _he_ be a bit more respectful?"

**-Confession Cam-**

**Daniella: "The lass has a point. Between the incident in the bus and the crude remarks my respect for Kelvin has dropped down to…say…zero. Hmm…blimey, maybe even past that…"**

**-End Cam-**

Despite the thunder, Ash was keeping up with the group thanks to Brad. Around them were Lauren, James, Sebastian, Caleb, Suki and Calvin. When they took notice of Kelvin moving past Neveah and Daniella, Sebastian ran over to Calvin.

"Hey, wanna move on up buddy?" Calvin raised his eyebrow at the word "buddy".

"Uh…I''m kinda comfy at this pace." Sebastian completely ignored the comment.

"Betcha ten bucks I can score two in one!" The detective nudged his friend's side.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Calvin: "Okay, I'm not the best physically fitted male but…can't let the dude have all of the fun now can we?" **

**-End Cam-**

"Fine. You're on." The two moved up to the girls and Ash rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, can there really be that many couples already?" Brad laughed, causing her to blush a bit.

"Don't count too many chicks before they hatch but I think one's in the process sweetheart." Brad pointed over to Caleb and Suki who were laughing over something.

"Tch, and they're not even official. Plus, if I ever hear you call me 'sweetheart' again I'll pound your face into the fucking ground you got that?" Brad to a step to the side and held up his hands in defense.

"Whoooah, a bit of a tongue huh? Just kidding, just kidding! But may I ask why?" Ash looked away.

"I don't want you turning into that perverted jackass Kelvin got it?" Brad smiled.

"Sure okay…bluebird." Ash looked back at him.

"Why-?"

"Cause of your gorgeous eyes." He grinned and stepped closer to Ash. Much closer. However, he felt uneasy as soon as he did. Almost like eyes piercing through the back of his neck. Brad looked back and despite the distance, Scarletta's eyes were right on him. He took a couple of steps to the side and felt better but could still sense daggers. Scarletta took up the rear, not because of her physical endurance but because of others like Waverly and Shawn. Maddie and Len linked the rest of the group together. Everynow and then, Maddie would turn around and run backwards while shouting words of encouragement at the two.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Shawn: Soaked and wheezing heavily. "O…kay…after the first…mile I…thought we'd…reach the…stupid…destination but…GOD…damnit…all…" Falls over, "Floor…so…good…"**

**-End Cam-**

"_THIS IS REDICULOUS! KELVIN IS THE FIRST ONE HERE? COME ON YOU LOSERS! PICK UP THE FUCKING PACE!" _Courtney's voice was twenty times more annoying with the excess screaming. Daniella, Neveah, Sebastian, and Calvin (with him bent over trying to catch his breath) finally reached the spot. Next arrived Ash, Brad, Caleb and Suki.

"So, finally made it here sweetheart? Surprised the thunder didn't scared you half to death." Ash was just about to lash out when Caleb interfered.

"Dude, shut up okay?" Suki was a bit annoyed at him defending Ash but happy he spoke up.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Suki: "From that first meeting I never liked Ash. I'm glad Caleb managed to speak up to Kelvin about his rudeness though. He's such a swee…uh, I mean good…guy…" Coughs a bit and looks down. **

**-End Cam-**

"You wanna put that mouth in my fist pun-"

"Whoah there, you alright?" James made it to the group, but as soon as Lauren did, it looked as if she was about to faint. Luckily for her, James caught Lauren just in time. Her face blew up in red once again.

"U-uh huh…I'll…be fine…"

**-Confession Cam-**

**Lauren: "Oooh, why did I push myself? But James is such a nice person! And the others…I-I didn't want them to think I was weak…I…" Blushes furiously and looks away from the camera, hits her head a bit. "S-stupid, stupid, stupid!" **

**-End Cam-**

Courtney rolled her eyes and pretended to gag a bit.

"Ugh enough of the sappy romance! I want drama!" Kelvin slung an arm around her.

"Aw c'mon sweetheart! Just a kiss on the cheek, that's all I ask for!" McCoy came to the hostess's rescue and took a gun out of her right holster pocket, placing the barrel on Kelvin's cheek. He stepped back into the rain immediately.

"Heya Courtney! What's next, what's next?" Maddie and Len high fived each other and the hyperactive girl was jumping up and down in excitement.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Len: "Dude, that dudette Maddie is such a rad chic! I mean, who else but her could **_**still **_**have that much energy after all of that run?"**

**-End Cam-**

A groan…more like two groans…could be heard from behind. The gang looked up to see Scarletta practically dragging a seemingly dead Waverly with a Shawn looking like he was almost there behind her. Scarletta herself was fine, due to her glares still being brought forth like daggers from the boys in the small episode before hand. Maddie gasped and ran over to Waverly, comforting her in every way she could.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Kelvin: "What the fuck? She's **_**still**_** pissed? I mean come on it's not like we were filming the damn thi-waaaaiiiit…." Kelvin looked as if he'd just seen the light, "Must….get that….footage…" and begins to chuckle like a mad man.**

**-End Cam- **

Courtney rolled her eyes once again and checked her watch, frowning.

"You guys took an hour to get here? That's ridiculous! I could've made it here in thirty minutes or less!"

"But…" Sebastian looked up at the sky, rain pelted his face (and body for that matter) "It's raining."

"Ugh, what_ever_! I guess this rain does help cool you guys off for the next part of this challenge." Everybody looked like they've been hit in the gut. And hard. Waverly managed to lift herself up the floor in surprise.

"W-WHAT? There's another part in this?" Courtney crossed her arms.

"Of course. Why wouldn't there be? This was just too easy of a challenge to det-uhm, to do." Waverly gave a sob and fell to the floor again, mud splattering everywhere. The others could feel her anguish.

"So…what else do we have to do?" Suki asked in an ever so sarcastically tone. Courtney merely smiled, blew her whistle and…

_CLICK!_

Lights were lit up everywhere, encircling what seemed to be…

"Is that an obstacle course?"

"Yes James. Yes it is! A _military_ obstacle course!" The group groaned in frustration.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Lauren: "I should have known. Every military operation requires an obstacle course as part of everyday training." **

**Shawn: Wrings out his shirt and looking exhausted. "Hmmm…should've mixed that soya bean oil and turpentine when I had the chance. On second thought, forget the waterproofing I need a superman formula. This obstacle course is in**_**sane!**_**" **

**-End Cam-**

The obstacle course consisted of fifty feet of a barbed wire area, a dozen side by side tires, a rope net that shot straight up 15 feet followed by a dock in the middle of it and another single rope going straight down, and finally a ramp going up with a sinkhole right below if that looked fairly deep measuring about eleven by fourteen. Daniella spoke up.

"Don't tell me we have to-"

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" Courtney blew the whistle once again, causing the contestants to be in a frenzied state of panic once again.

Ash looked at the barbed wire and mud right beneath it in pure disgust. Kelvin ran past her and slid to get a head start.

"See you in the losers lane sweetheart!" It only took that much for her to get started. James and Sebastian were coming up from behind and Ash could see Neveah and Daniella on her far left. The others? She could care less. However, Neveah managed to get out right before Ash did and the two proceeded on head to head. The others slowly followed, finally now realizing that this was no "friendly" challenge. The only ones that Ash could not see form around her were Waverly, Shawn, and Lauren, but that wasn't her concern at all. Suki came up from behind on her left.

"Don't think for one minute I'm going to lose to you!" Ash frowned at the girls' statement.

"Ditto." Was all she said. As guys were primarily in the front (as well as Daniella and Neveah being in the middle of them) Ash saw this opportunity and pushed forward, trying to be as fast as she could on the ropes.

"Hey-!"

"Forget her, come on!" Ash heard Caleb run over to Suki and rolled her eyes. There was only twenty feet in between the rope course and ramp. Kelvin reached the ground first and Ash pushed Daniella out of the way to slide down next.

"Oi! Bitch, you have-"

"Thanks Daniella!" Sebastian suddenly cut her off (again) and slid down, with James patting her on the back and sliding down after him. Neveah came up from behind.

"What are you doing, come on!" Scarletta, Caleb, and Suki were slowly closing in on them while Brad was reaching his way to the dock, Calvin having a bit of trouble with the net portion and Len was still stuck on the tires section trying to get Maddie to hurry up despite the girl trying to help her friend (which would be Waverly). Lauren and Shawn were also barely reaching the ropes course looking as if they'd die any minute now.

There were finally four guys and five girls in the front section. Ash was up front in between Kelvin and Sebastian with James right off to the backside of Sebastian.

"Kept up sweetheart? I'm impressed!"

"Ya? Well…EAT MY DIRT YOU SCUMBAG!" Ash then took off her top. A motion as to which all the guys stopped and stared as they watched her body (in a more respectable way of putting things) move up the ramp and jump back down in a slow motion-esque mode (luckily missing the mudpile). Every guy that was near enough stopped and stared at the glorious scene lying out before them. The girls were indeed in shock for a bit, but then saw the small golden opportunity in this promiscuous plan.

Scarletta, Neveah, and Daniella all rushed past the boys as quickly as they possibly could in that split second that the boys realized what just happened. Brad was the first to notice this and ran up to the three girls. The other boys followed suit. Neveah and Daniella had a bit of trouble getting up the ramp, which slowly caused Kelvin to run past them. It was no use though. They could hear cheering on the other side.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Ash: "ITWORKEDITWORKEDITWORKED! HA! To those loser boys, my PLAN TOTALLY WORKED! I WON THIS BABY!" Starts up a happy dance. **

**-End Cam-**

"WooHOO! Go Scarletta! Go Brad! I did it, we won this!" Kelvin jumped off immediately and despite landing in the sinkhole because of his rushing, he saw Courtney with a clipboard nodding approvingly at the three (despite Ash still having her shirt off, happy dancing) and taking notes. He growled and ran forward.

"Put. Your. Shirt. Back On." Ash looked at the covered in mud hothead, and smirked despite she did honor the request that was given.

"Hmmm. Four down twelve to go." Soon after came Daniella, Neveah, Suki and Caleb. James and Sebastian followed after that, a bit embarrassed that they fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book (James felt more horrible than embarrassed for even looking at the contents of a bra). A few minutes later, Len jumped down from the ramp with Maddie falling right after him in the mud. He tried helping her up but she just pushed her away. Everyone watching was a bit startled by the action. Nevertheless, the two showed up and Courtney checked her watch.

"Ugh, who the heck are we missing?" Maddie spoke up, sobbing.

"W-waverly's still back there! And Lauren and Shawn and…ugh! I should be back there with them!" A hand clasped on the girl's shoulder and she could hear wheezing.

"Hey, what about me? And don't worry…they're coming." Calvin nearly scared the crazy one to death, but at his statement the group looked over at the ramp. Lauren was the first to come in sight with Waverly's limp arm wrapped over her shoulder. Shawn came up from behind crawling and looking like he was a fish out of water.

"COME ON LAUREN, YOU CAN DO IT!" Ash and Suki yelled simultaneously. They looked at each other in shock.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Suki: "Me? Share a friend with that slut? No…no **_**fucking**_** way."**

**-End Cam-**

"WAVERLY DON'T DIE ON ME PLEEEEAAAASE!" Maddie then begins the singing of every Disney movie song she could think of which resulted into Brad cringing and yelling above the singing, "SEBASTIAN YOU GOT THIS DUDE!" The guys looked at Brad and began rooting for their fellow "comrade" (with the exception of Len who was trying to lift the "I hate you" spell off of Maddie) and the other half of the girls proceeded to cheer for either Lauren or Waverly.

"AAAYAAAYAAAAAA!" Shawn let out a Tarzan like scream, jumped off the ramp despite him landing in the mud pile, and sprinted towards the group. This caused Waverly to look up and she took her arm off of Lauren. Lauren realized what was going on and jumped a split second before Waverly did, missing the sinkhole while Waverly fell into it altogether. Nevertheless, the two reached the group, and everybody cheered.

"DUDE! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Calvin patted Shawn's back hard, causing him to fall over.

"Neither…did…I…" was the only weak response he got before the chemist fell to the floor. Waverly and Maddie hugged each other in a half-delight half sad way and Lauren was bent over with James, Suki, and Caleb talking to her making sure she was okay.

_PHWEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

The whistle once again demanded for silence and silence it received. All eyes were on Courtney as she smiled and taped her finger on the clipboard.

"Well, _finally_ we can get things moving. Congratulations to Ash for winning this challenge." Ash squealed while a few claps went around. The CIT cleared her throat.

"Because of this, you will receive invincibility…for _next week's_ challenge." A look of shock spread over the group, which then exploded into a series of angry questions.

"You mean this was all for _nothing_?"

"Why the hell did you push us you wanker?"

"Ya, what she said!"

The noise was beginning to be uncontrollable and McCoy finally stepped up to the scene.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAPS MAGGOTS AND LET THE LADY FINISH!"

The group got quiet very fast once again.

"Thank you _so _much First Lieutenant McCoy. _As I was about to say_, this challenge was the challenge to determine the team captain and who was on whose team." "Oh"s and "aw"s of recognition spread through.

"Yes so, Ash since you were the first to arrive please stand over by me. You are the team captain of the first group." Now some groans and whispers were spread as Ash, with a bright smile, stood next to Courtney.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Ash: "I'm team captain bitches! How do you like me now? Booyah!" **

**-End Cam-**

"Scarletta, since you came in second place you will be the team captain for the second team. Please stand next to First Lieutenant McCoy." Scarletta nodded and (in the ever most serious way) did as she was told. A few cheers and claps echoed through the group causing Ash to frown a bit.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Scarletta: "Ash's tactics were interesting, but could 'ave been planned out better. Still, I must thank her for this position sometime." **

**-End Cam-**

"Please stand next to your team captains when I call your names! For Ash's team…Brad, Daniella, Suki, James, Len, Sebastian and Lauren." Suki and Caleb looked at each other in disappointment as she walked over to Ash. The same could be said of Len even though he was still on Maddie's bad side. The others however, were kind of smiling.

"Kelvin, Neveah, Caleb, Calvin, Maddie, Shawn and Waverly? You are all on Scarletta's team." As the rest scooted over to their team leader, Maddie and Waverly walked over arm in arm while the others gave small, unsure smiles. Kelvin stayed away from Scarletta as far as possible, though.

"Now, you all don't have to come up with team names on the spot. Each team has until the next challenge to come up with something. With that being said, the next challenge will be tomorrow! So ladies and gentlemen, rest up! You are all dismissed for the day!" Everyone just stood there calmly and shrugged, walking off towards the bus. McCoy looked at Courtney worried.

"Ma'am, shouldn't we teach them some military manners?" The hostess just patted her shoulder.

"In due time Lieutenant. In due time."

**-Confession Cam-**

**Ace: Is asleep on the toilet…with the light purple bra still in his possession. **

**-End Cam-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: SOOO? How'd you guys like it? Oh the drama that will ensue upon the group now since the teams have been established! And since the teams have been established, QUESTION TIME! What do you want your team name to be? **

**And that's the question! The best name will be picked so start sending in suggestions! And don't worry if your character hasn't been completely focused on. They will have their screen time! I just used Ash a little bit more due to her plan. Until next time, Total Drama Secret Service is out! **


	7. Name Callings and Days Off Pt 1

"_HEY GUYS! Look what I found!" _

Calvin's cry of what sounded to be pure happiness (or at least pure terror from what Calvin can remember) rang throughout the guys' space. Thankfully the girls declared the showers first as "payment" from what happened before the obstacle course took place. All the guys (minus Shawn who was lying in his bed out of pure exhaustion not wanting to move a muscle and James who turned his music up loudly on his mp3 and "reading a book" sat at the foot of Shawn's bed as well as Caleb who was on the floor next to the two but that of course doesn't mean he wasn't listening in with interest) were staring at the light purple bra in the center of the circle they formed. While it was obvious that Ace was the now "rightful owner" of the bra, Calvin took the credit and the critter was sulking in a corner of the guys room.

It was a loooooong time before anybody could speak.

"…Who's is it?" Sebastian spoke up first, gently poking the lace. Kelvin pushed his arm away from it.

"DUDE! You don't touch a bra half-assed like that! It only ruins the imagination."

"Ya dude, either go full throttle or no touchy." Len shook his head, causing Kelvin to roll his eyes.

"Should you really be saying that? Ya know, since you're still on 'Maddie's bad side'?" He put quotations around the last part and began making kissing noises causing the rest to chuckle and Len turning red.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Len: "Maddie's a cool chick! And what the hell Kelvin, just cuz some of us have love interests already doesn't mean you can be an old grouch of a dude already!" Pauses, then blushes and shakes his head a bit, "N-not that I actually have love love interest for that dudette, she's just c-cool!" Proceeds to groan and face palm himself. **

**-End Cam- **

Calvin continued starring, "So, are we gonna find out who's bra this is or what?"

"Hey nerd, got any DNA testing kits in those bags of yours?" Kelvin leaned over and poked a still limp arm hanging from the side of Shawn's bed. All he got was a groan.

"Well that's useless…" He saw Sebastian scribbling away in his book.

"Hey Ace, come on man, can't ya play charades for us? Please?" Calvin coaxed Ace from the corner, trying to get him out. All _he_ got was a viscous glare and his pet scampered across the room and scurried up to the staircase. He went back to the group in a bit of a shocked state.

"That was useless too…" Kelvin patted his back.

"A_ha!_ Or as detectives would also like to say…_eureka!_" Sebastian stopped scribbling and looked up in excitement.

"Whatcha got there dude?" Brad raised an eyebrow.

"Out of the eight girls who are presently on this show at the current moment, exactly how many of them do we know who visibly wears the color purple?" The guys looked at each other, Calvin raised his hand.

"Two?"

"Exactly. However, besides the two that visibly wear purple there are also a few others who could easily wear purple with there clothing!"

"Okay genius, and who does that limit us to?" Kelvin's voice had a "get to the point" tone.

"That raises us up by two, so in conclusion four girls total. Anyone wanna take a wild guess at the two plus girls?" Brad held three fingers up and began counting down.

"Okay, so the first girl is _definitely_ Daniella, second girl would be Lauren, I could see Neveah and…Waverly?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Correctomundo on three of the lovely ladies Bradster-"

"Don't call me Bradster."

"-BUT the last girl of the lot is….drumroll anyone?" Kelvin shrugged and started pounding on the floor.

"Su-" Just as the aspiring detective opened his mouth, the door to the boys' bathroom side flew open and Scarletta stood in the doorway.

"Ash is requesting a team meeting for you boys in the kitchen. Please be there soon." However, instead of walking out like the guys hoped she would, the older female stopped and noticed something rather…_suspicious_ about the scene. All the boys (minus the three near Shawn's bed) sat still in pure horror. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed at what she saw in the middle of the room.

"What…the fuck…are you doing with _my_ bra?" Silence intruded the area for about five minutes (with the phrase from the girl's mouth absolutely terrifying Sebastian).

"U-um…y-y-your b-b-b-b-brah?" The woman's steps towards the group couldn't be any more terrifying than they already were.

"Well?" Scarletta was waiting with the greatest impatience in the world.

"…Ace stole it?" Calvin's voice became but a whisper. Her eyes narrowed as she snatched up the bra and stomped out with pure anger. Once the door was slammed shut, all eyes turned to Sebastian.

"…..I DIDN'T KNOW!"

**-Confession Cam-**

**Sebastian: His face is in pure anguish, "SHERLOCK HOLMES FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE!" and he begins to sob.**

**-End Cam-**

Sebastian then proceeded to sob a bit in his notebook. A few of the guys rolled their eyes and all (minus Sebastian and Shawn) were getting up and Scarletta stood with arms crossed waiting for Ash's teammates to leave. Brad strolled over to Sebastian and looked up at the fearless woman.

"So…uh…are you going to leave-" Her eyes flared up again.

"_No, _my team meeting is in here. I figure it is good…compensazione." At the last word she lifted her right hand that held the lingerie. Kelvin stretched and sat down on Shawn's bed with a loud "thump" causing the still exhausted chemist to moan.

"Guess I'm staying in here then. C'mon bro, wakey wakey!" He proceeded to slap Shawn on the back hard several times, emitting more hurtful sounds from the figure.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Shawn: "That son of a…you know, I have fireworks designed to be a disguise for pentaerythritol tetranitate explosives. While they are…somewhat…dangerous, I **_**really**_** hope I can test them on Kelvin sometime. Soon." **

**-End Cam-**

Scarletta merely rolled her eyes as the other half of the boys left the room to find Ash. This was going to be a _long_ meeting.

* * *

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! So sorry for the long wait! I've decided to post this part 1 of an either part 2 or 3 filler episode of the story to make sure you guys are kept entertained! That and college has started for me not too long ago. So updates on this story won't be as fast as they normally are, sorry guys! **

**Another little announcement, Halloween-Summoner has asked if there could be drawings of the OC's. I am personally _not_ an artist, so if anyone would like to draw the OC's of Total Drama Secret Service, please send a message my way so I can post links! ^_^ **

**And another little treat in honor of , here's a sneak peek of what's coming up in the next few chapters! **

**Chapter 5 Part 2 (through 3): Name Callings and Days Off (the continuing part of Chapter 5)**

**Chapter 6: Scotty, _ZAP_ Us Now! (aka the most scientific chapter you'll ever read!)**

**Chapter 7: All Around the World (a re-run of World Tour? Nope...something even better!)**

**And another note to DarkReconz, yes it was suppose to be Shawn. For some reason those two names just get mixed up in my head when I'm writing -.-' **

**So for now, if you guys would still like to send in team names it would be MUCH appreciated! Anyways, I'll try to keep updating on a good schedule, every two or three weeks or so unless I suddenly receive a cold case of Writer's Block! R&R loyal readers! ^_^ **


	8. Name Callings and Days Off Pt 2

The tension was building in the room.

And Lauren was caught in the middle of it.

Ash was in a bad mood. Actually it was more of an "impatient" mood but who cared? What worried the quiet girl the most was the obvious non-interaction between Ash and Suki. You see, Ash was on the right side of Lauren at the bus's kitchen table while Suki was on the other side, trying to chat up a conversation with Daniella who was sitting at the end.

"So how long have you been doing karate and…stuff?" Daniella smiled at her teammate's attempts.

"Oh, since I was little! Wouldn't be a black belt now if I hadn't! What about you?"

"Oh, I don't really know too much about that but just enough. You know because of fighting games and the whole anime and manga scene emphasizes on that." Daniella nodded understandingly.

"Totally understand, but I'm not too much of an anime fan myself."

"You gotta be careful watching those since a lot of them have _big_ breasted, _perfectly_ figured _sluts_ in a lot of them. Of course, your figure is _gorgeous_!" Lauren could seriously feel a dark and purple gloomy aura that got larger with each emphasized word Suki said.

"Aw thanks girl! But you know, I do a little more than just excersizing! I play the guitar and sing a bit, too!" On the right side of her, on the other-hand, Lauren felt sunshine and sparkles.

**Confession Cam**

**Lauren: "Make it stop…someone…please…" She placed her hands over her head and whimpered. **

**End Cam**

"Really? That's so awesome! I can play the drums! You know, I heard _Brad_ plays the guitar too! We can totally start up a band after-" Ash stood up, banging her hands loudly on the table and leaning over a terrified Lauren.

"You got something to say to me _bitch_?" Suki's "sunshine and sparkles" aura did a 180 flip and quickly imitated Ash's.

"Ya you _flat-chested slut_ stay _away_ from Caleb."

"Ohohohoho, pardon me but I believe my _brilliant _skill earned me my position and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FLAT-CHESTED AND I PLAY THE FLUTE YOU KNOW!" Suki turned to smile (even though she clearly still had a dark aura) to Daniella.

"Hey Daniella, do you hear a hi pitched almost squeal in here? I think it Ace might be stealing something again.

"Uhhhh…"

**-Confession Cam-**

**Daniella: "Hold on, so Ash snapped when Suki mentioned Brad. Then Suki said something about Ash's hands…or breasts…being off of Caleb oh…" A sudden sense of realization came over her and she smiled a huge Cheshire cat smile. "Ooooohhhhh…." **

**-End Cam-**

Before anyone else had time to respond (minus Lauren slumped so low in her seat that she was now under the table), footsteps followed by sobbing could be heard coming up the stairs.

"I'm telling you man, who would've known? Girls these days like to have stuff that doesn't match their clothes just for the fun of it." A sobbing Sebastian was still leaning on James shoulder. Len followed in after them, flashing a smile and a peace sign.

"Yo dudettes! Hope nothing wild happened without me!" He quickly took a seat opposite of Suki but raised his eyes over at Daniella who rolled her own in return.

"Trust me mate, you have _no_ idea."

"Shut it dude, I don't want to be in any more trouble." Brad's statement was one of warning but his smile wasn't as he stepped into the picture. He quickly took the right end seat and made sure to lean in a bit to Ash.

"Well, Seniora Capitana. Your orders?" James rolled his eyes and plopped a still sobbing and nearly lifeless Sebastian next to Len. As he sat down, the guy noticed something.

"Uh girls? Where's Lauren?" With all the commotion around, everybody never even noticed her "unusual disappearance".

"I-I-I'm still h-h-h-h-here…" An ever so quiet voice managed to be loud enough to answer the question. Len looked under the table and noticed Lauren in the fetal position.

"Dudette! What're you doing under there? Come up to the surface man!" Ash and Suki both looked in between them finally noticed the scared girl.

"Wait, were you there the whole time?" Ash's voice had a concerned tone (which surprised Suki).

"J-j-j-just practicing for ah..er…earthq-quakes…." Sebastian moved his head to the side, sniffling.

"Earthquakes are not entirely prone to happen in this area." Then he moved his head back facing the wooden surface.

"Come on out Lauren!" Suki's voice uplifted a little, and Lauren raised her head above the bench.

"All of the team is here and we're ready to start," Ash tried her best to sound "reassuring", "Besides…"

"We won't bite." At that last bit, the captain and Suki said it in perfect unison, causing tension to rise up again. Lauren seriously considered ducking back down, but with the only "it's okay" look coming from Daniella she decided to stomach it and sit regularly in her spot. Suki sat down and patted her gently on the back while Ash cleared her throat.

"Okay team, today we will be discussing our team names and which members from Scarletta's team we should take out first." She saw Sebastian rummaging through his pocket and tack out a piece of paper.

"I have already compiled a list of the other team's names and have arranged them from strongest to weakest along with our team's names in random order on the opposite side of them." Ash raised an eyebrow and took the folded paper from the detective's hands. Everyone else just stared at him as he went back to sobbing.

"Okaaay…so I guess we can have the team name discussion first. Anyone have anything?"

Aside from Sebastian's sobbing (which has been considerably less) the room was silent.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Ash: "….great. Just great. I wonder if Scarletta's having better luck with **_**her**_** team." **

**-End Cam-**

_-In the boy's room-_

Kelvin, Calvin and Shawn were leaning in close to each other whispering.

"Damnit, now what?"

"I'm not going through with this! It was your stupid _furball's _fault _not_ mine!"

"Leave Ace out of it Kelvin, you already made your reputation as the 'bad boy'!"

"They're ignoring us…they're completely ignoring us!"

Caleb sat off to the side half-listening to the boy's conversation and half listening to the girls. Which really wasn't something to be noticed at the moment. Especially when a large, dark purple and black aura was circled around them. He sighed, wishing he could go upstairs and talk to someone who _didn't _hate him and knew he wasn't a pervert with the rest of the group.

**-Confession Cam- **

**Caleb: "I'm stuck with the idiots. Perfect. Someone kill me now, kay?" **

**-End Cam-**

**

* * *

A/N: Phew! I was hoping to get this done over my spring break, but at least part 2 is done! It's a little "quieter" than the previous chapters but it'll pick up a bit don't worry! Part 3 will be coming soon, expect it to be around in late March or early April! **


	9. Name Callings and Days Off Pt 3

_Scarletta's Team, Boy's Room _

"On the subject matter of team names, why don't we start coming up with ideas?" Waverly nodded her head in excitement at Neveah.

"Great idea! What should we choose?" The girls sat and thought for a minute while the boys who were being shunned perked up and scooted over to Caleb. He raised an eye when Kelvin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, the girl's are picking team names _without_ us! You gotta help us make amends man!" Caleb's eyes shifted a bit.

"So you're ready to make amends with the girls?" Kelvin and the others nodded.

"Alright, I'll help. First, give me any team names you can come up with." The guys looked at each other nervously and Shawn spoke up first.

"Um…Team Big Bang, Bomb Voyage and…Boom-Boom Win?" Kelvin snickered.

"You got any other better names jackass?"

"Big talk for a weakling." The bad boy muttered but became quiet very quickly.

"So…that's it?" He could see the guys starting and each other nervously.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Kelvin: "Who'd wanna risk coming up with a stupid team name like Shawn just did. I mean, I **_**could**_** make up better names but…I….'m gonna….shut up now." **

**-End Cam- **

"Fine. Prepare for your own funerals, anyone got a hanky?" Calvin dug into his pockets before finally pulling out the white cloth.

"Oh, and I'll get it back right? I mainly carry it around for Ace." Caleb's hand hovered near inches away from the hankerchief after Calvin finished that last statement.

"Is…it…clean?" Calvin gave a shrug.

"It should be." This caused Caleb to pick it up gingerly with his index finger and them. He then proceeded to scoot on over to the girl's circle.

"Hey hey, what about….the Mighty Mouseketiers or or… the…the Stray Cats?" Waverly looked eagerly upon Scarletta, who secretly twitched underneath her glasses. Maddie giggled.

"Knowing you, first ones a Disney reference and Stray Cat Strut song?" Waverly nodded, breathed in, and started singing, "Stray cat strut I'ma ladies' maaa-"

"There not _bad_, no team name shouldn't be a bad name but um….what about the Golden Warriors?"

"That is also a good suggestion, but I wish the team name to be kept in the original names of the First Season Cast. True, Team Victory was fine but they ended up loosing and as team captain, I refuse to accept a name such as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot." The girl's nodded in agreement. Caleb sat within five inches of the circle, waiting for his chance to intervene.

"Ya, knowing Kelvin, he'd probably come up with a name like Team Courtney Is Getting A Booty Call or Is Really Really Sexy." Maddie crossed her arms and shook her head in disgust while the others giggled.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Kelvin: "DAMNIT how do they **_**know**_**?" His face was beet red and he proceeded to face palm. **

**-End Cam-**

Caleb cleared his throat and scooted in between Scarletta and Waverly while throwing the hanky in the middle of the group.

"Ladies, allow me to offer you all the sign of the white flag from the perverts quivering in the corner."

"And _what_ do you mean by that?" Caleb could just imagine Scarletta glaring at him with fury. He gulped before proceeding.

"As a girl, I'm sure you and all fellow female occupants of this room are furious and the thought of a bra being in the presence of males…especially if that certain bra is yours." The others nodded while Scarletta just stood still as a rock.

"_However_, as a _team captain_…would you not agree that everyone should set their feelings aside and work as a team to eliminate others? Not only that, but shouldn't a _team name_ be chosen as a _team_.?" The leader put a finger to her chin and pondered for a moment, then nodded in agreement, causing a few sighs to be heard

"Well then…what did you have in mind?" Caleb cleared his throat. After this line, he was most likely going to be an "enemy" of the males on his team.

"The Freezing Penguins."

Everyone froze in surprise and stared at Caleb….for about five minutes.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Waverly: "WOW! That's so adorably cute! Who **_**knew **_**Caleb could suggest something so cute?" –squeals and gives a little jump-**

**Calvin: "Aaaand I'd rather be back in hell land." -facepalms x2 combo-**

**Shawn: "…wait…..why the hell am I even _grouped_ with the perverts?" **

**-End Cam-**

"Well, penguins _do_ make good mascots." Neveah gave Caleb a thumbs up.

"Aaaand they're so adorably adorable!" Waverly clapped her hands before high-fiving Maddie in excitement.

"While the….mascot portion…is fine, I am not understanding the 'freezing' portion." Caleb nodded at the leader's sense.

"True, it was rather 'spur of the moment' but the men _are_ willing to compromise."

"Then, why don't we take out the 'Golden' from Neveah's name and squish it with the 'Penguins'?" Maddie's voice had just enough enthusiasm to match Waverly's.

"Hmmm…" Scarletta stood up and walked on over to the boys while the girls plus Caleb scooted together and watched intensly.

"_Signori…_I believe we can conclude this…event…we have been quarreling over." The boys looked at each other, partly frightened and partly confused over the Italian word their leader threw out at them. Calvin cleared his throat and was the first to speak up.

"Okay….what do you have in mind?" Scarletta's hands moved to her hips and she gave a smirk.

"For a mixing of the team name. We shall be known as The Golden Penguins, _si_?" She held back a scoff as some of the guys' faces (Kelvin and Shawn mainly) had the look of pure horror.

"As long as this gets us out of the 'we hate you for the rest of the season' zone…deal el capitano" Calvin stuck out his hand with a huge grin on his face while Scarletta's proceeded to fold hers across her arms.

"Um….la capitana?" Scarletta sighed and shook her teammate's hand, causing cheers from behind her and a moan and frustrated sigh right next to her.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Kelvin: "****Now I'm going to be stuck with some lame ass team name for the rest of my stay here? If there's a point where it's 'every man for himself' you better believe I'm staying **_**at least**_** up till there to get my dignity back." **

**Shawn: "What was wrong with my names? I mean come on!" **

**Waverly: "YAAAAY! We STILL have something totally cute for our team name! Guess who's gonna make the team logooooo?" She giggles and gives a thumbs up to the camera.**

**-End Cam- **

Scarletta proceeded to sit next to Calvin and motioned the others to her.

"Reassemble team. It's time to discuss the other team's weak points." The girls and Caleb went over and all sat in a circle.

"I wonder if the other team had as much luck as ours?" Maddie whispered to Waverly. Caleb's eyes lowered. Knowing Suki and Ash…not likely.

_Ash's Team, Bus's Kitchen_

"THE MIGHTY PEACHES!"

"THE SOUR GRAPES!"

"STOP MOCKING ME! THE RED HOTS!"

"I'M ONLY MOCKING YOU BECAUSE FOR A TEAM CAPTAIN YOUR NAMES ARE REALLY LAME! THE ICE COLDS!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL WITH YOUR SUPER LAME NAMES LIKE THAT DANCING SOLDIERS ONE!"

Just as Caleb predicted, Ash and Suki were battling it out. After minutes of throwing out team name suggestions, they now came together growling at one another. Len and Brad were watching in anticipation for a cat fight, Lauren was back under the table, James was trying to decide whether he should try to stop the fight or join Lauren under the table and Sebastian and Danielle were locked in a game of tick tack toe across from each other.

"Dudettes! C'mon, you chics are building up so much hype! Fight, fight, fight, fi-" Danielle tore out the game paper in Sebastian's notebook and stuffed it into the boy's mouth.

"Ah…ahem…um and besides, Lauren's back under the table." James pointed down, which caused Ash and Suki to momentarily snap out of it. Ash poked her head down under the table and tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Hey! Sorry about this _mess_." Lauren looked up and quickly moved to the other side where James was sitting. They both blushed once they saw each other and Lauren turned her head towards her two female teammates.

"Uuummm…n-n-n-no problem!" Daniella gave out a sigh.

"Alright ladies, can we _please_ stop this bickering?"

"Agreed. According to my calculations, the other team is probably finished with their team name providing the fact that Scarletta 'kissed and made up' with the guys." This made Brad laugh and James roll his eyes.

"Plus, we've been hearing you two throw names back and forth without giving us any consent or any suggestions to put on the table…no offense or anything." James did _not _want to get caught up in the middle of their drama. Ash sat down, and reluctantly Suki followed suit.

"On behalf of my leadership as team captain, I'm sorry guys." She elbowed Suki (harshly) to follow up. The teammate sighed.

"Fine…I'm sorry as your fellow teammate." Everyone gave a small applause (though Len's was small and reluctant).

"Now then, the other team names? Sebastian take note." Sebastian saluted, then glared at Daniella.

"This isn't over." She giggled and leaned forward, "It usually never is."

"Oh c'mon, flirt somewhere else." Len shivered which caused Daniella to rip another piece of paper and stuff it in his mouth.

"Sooo…I'll put the suggestions up first! How about…the Wild Cards?" Sebastian wrote his name at the top.

"Okay, that…actually sounds decent, but of course we need more suggestions. Next?" Ash looked expectantly at James.

"Uh…Team Black Ops?" Len snickered but quieted down when Daniella reached for Sebastian's notebook.

"Eh, points for trying. Lauren?"

"U-um…Team B-barrage or b-b-blockade?" James gently patted her shoulder and smiled which resulted in her turning red as a raspberry and chocking up.

"Okaaayyy…I guess for now were on a military based streak?" Suki nodded at the captain's statement.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, then how about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa dudettes you two already had your turn. Let's try to stay calm about everything okay?" The two sighed and nodded at Len.

"Fine, fine, fine, Daniella? Your turn." The Brit placed a finger to her chin and thought for a moment

"Mmmm…the…the Purple Pandas?"

"Well…it's definitely…different…" Ash gave an encouraging smile while Len just laughed out in general. Daniella glared at the boy and pounded her fist on the table, "You got any better names mate?" Len just shook his head.

"Nah, I've blanked out. Sorry guys." Sebastian patted the guy on his back, "S'okay dude!" A small silence proceeded to fall upon the group.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Lauren: ****-sighs- "We're not the most creative bunch…but this silence is…is so good to hear!" **

**Sebastian: -closes his eyes and crosses both of his fingers- "!" **

**-End Cam- **

"Hmmm…well already getting a sense of what Scarletta's like she'd probably would stick with something original. Maybe we should also keep it original?" The others nodded.

"Sebastian? Hand out pieces of papers, we're voting on this thing. However, nobody's supposed to vote on their own names." Once the pieces of paper were handed out, another sweet moment of silence fell upon the group. After five minutes or so, Ash looked up at her team and sighed.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Suki: "So we're way behind schedule. I know it's **_**partly**_** my fault but if this is what it takes to work as a team…I guess I should apologize specifically to **_**her **_**sometime…**_**not **_**soon though…" **

**-End Cam-**

"Okay team, papers in." Everyone threw in the pieces to Ash and she skimmed through each one. Not long after, she put the papers down and stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen…can I get a drumroll?" Len leaned over enthusiastically and started pounding both fist on the table. The others shrugged and began to follow.

"Our brand new team name from now on will be…Team Wild Cards!"

"YEEEES!" Sebastian jumped up and pumped his fists in the air.

**-Confession Cam-**

**Sebastian: -still excited- "MY TEAM NAME GOT PICKED! WAY TO GO TEAM WILD CARDS! WOOHOOOO!" **

**-End Cam-**

"Congrats dude!" Len jumped up and the two high-fived each other. Brad leaned back in his seat and gave Ash the thumbs up.

"See captain? That wasn't so hard was it?" She blushed at the statement and sat back down. Ash and Suki caught eyes but quickly looked away.

"Yes well…Sebastian, if you can stop making all of that noise and sit down, we can get to the ne-"

_SCREEEEECH! _

The bus suddenly lunged forward and came to a halt, throwing everyone off guard. Sebastian was sprawled on the floor, James had his arms around Lauren's waist (much to her surprise) in order to prevent her from flying which resulted in Lauren fainting for a bit, Daniella slid off the bench, Suki managed to stop herself from doing the same thing but it resulted in Ash leaning on her back and Brad face down on the bench dangerously close to the captain's fairly wide spread legs.

"OKAY LAZY BUTTS GET YOUR GEARS IN MOVING AND MEET OUTSIDE IN 15 MINUTES AND CHANGED!" Courtney's voice literally boomed throughout the bus and the team groaned.

"Great, I guess were at the challenge site. Well, you heard her guys. Meeting adjourned." James looked up at Ash.

"Um, think you can help Lauren out? I uh…think she fainted…" Suki stood up and rushed over to her, picking her friend up by her arm and holding her up.

"Got it." Suki gave a small smile while James and the rest of the boys got up and headed to their room. James looked back at Lauren, hoping he didn't do anything to upset the girl, and hoping that the guys on Scarletta's team somehow redeemed themselves. Not that he _could_ actually care now since they're on opposing teams and all.

_~35 Minutes Later~_

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOSERS? I ASK FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES AND YOU GIVE ME THIRTY-FIVE?" Courtney was absolutely furious as the group of kids lined up in front of her and it seemed like everyone was in a rather…pissy mood. Len opened his mouth.

"We-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Courtney stopped herself and then cleared her throat. "But, punishment will have to be given later. Ladies and gentlemen, you're first challenge sight. Please go to the other side of the bus and be in your respectable teams." There was a small groan rippling through the crowd, but as soon as they got around to the back of the bus there was a gasp of surprise.

"No way…" Sebastians' eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"This…this is real right?" Shawn stepped close to the barbed wire fence and stuck out a finger.

"Wait, Shawn!" Scarletta was just about to stop Shawn from doing so, when it was to late. As soon as the scientist's finger touched metal an electric shock jolted all throughout his body and after a few seconds, he fell down on the ground a bit fried. Scarletta looked at her teammate, sighed and face palmed. Courtney on the other hand smiled.

"Yes, this is the _real_, the one and only Area 51. Unlike _some _cheapstake of a no good for nothing _host_, _I_ managed to get full military support on this particular area and this area will be your first elimination challenge. Teams, stand by." Courtney nodded to her assistant and she blew the whistle. The electric fence opened up, and a huge gray, steel door slowly opened up that didn't reveal much but a shiny bright light.

**-Confession Cam- **

**Scarletta: "Ash, I do not know what you have for us in store this time, bur I can guarantee you your little stunt **_**won't **_**work this time. And whatever your team name will be, prepare to be pulverized by the Golden Penguins." She proceeded to give the "I'm watching you" signal and folded her arms. **

**Ash: "Okay, so sci-fi really isn't my thing, but I will give Courtney props for picking a good first challenge place…whatever that challenge is going to be…and fyi Scarletta? I don't know what you're team name is but it'll **_**never**_** beat the Wild Cards!" Ash smirked and (also) folded her arms proudly. **

**Ace: -has an upset look on his face with trinkets lying all over him (bras, a book, some science stuff, a magnifying glass, ect)- he starts squeaking with the translated words below him being "Why the hell isn't anyone paying attention to me?"**

**-End Cam- **

**A/N: PHEW! Chapter is DONE! Hope everyone likes their team names and the introducing of the first challenge! I made this as long as I could because...and I have to sadly say this…the story will be going AWOL for a couple of months, mainly due to the fact that I will be traveling for quite a while over the summer. However, it WILL be updated sometime in August. Since you all have that in writing, if I fail to keep that promise you all can hit me with a flamethrower xD. If there were any characters that I didn't give enough screen time of then I'll do my best to give them a bit more in either the next chapter or definite upcoming chapters. Also, if any characters start becoming a wee bit OOC just let me know and I'll write them towards their right path. Soooooo, last but not least…please review! ^_^ **


	10. Update Notice

Okay, so…

Because school has been crazy ever since the last update I'm so sorry it's been so long to update the story.

I am working on the story, but it's taking a bit longer than usual not only because of school but also because this is an actual elimination challenge chapter and…well…

I've become attached to the characters.

BUT

The chapter will be long as possible with many scyfy/gaming references, which will all connect to the second elimination challenge!

You don't have to review since this is just a small notification, but if you have any comments or ideas or such, you're free to PM me!


End file.
